


脑洞存放

by Aslan_Vienney



Category: others - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslan_Vienney/pseuds/Aslan_Vienney
Summary: 不定期更新和补充的脑洞存放另，举报的麻烦看清楚一点，这怎么不是同人了，不打tag你连自家cp都认不出来了是吧





	1. 兔车

**Author's Note:**

> 不定期更新和补充的脑洞存放
> 
> 另，举报的麻烦看清楚一点，这怎么不是同人了，不打tag你连自家cp都认不出来了是吧

刀因为蜜汁原因（开车不需要原因）变成了兔子精（反正就是带有兔子的特性比如耳朵啊尾巴啊等等，但是形态又不是兔子）  
然后  
发♂情♂期  
操过几顿之后  
因为兔子有假孕这种东西  
（专有词语生搬硬套，反正是开车，别在意）（毕竟公兔子才有美妙的发情期而母兔子才有假孕）  
所以  
胸会变大，会有奶水  
然后就可以来一发乳交


	2. 穿越之修仙同人

子青师兄遇到了那个什么鬼老祖（暂且称为老祖好了，对就是把师兄打残那个）  
子青觉得师兄给自己报仇的可能性大一点  
就让容止捆着师兄溜到了地底下  
师兄非常愤怒啊，很快挣脱了容止冲出去  
然后就看到子青丹田被老祖捅穿  
师兄懵逼了一会儿，抱着狗带的子青喂药啊亲亲啊虽然并没有什么卵用就是了  
师兄准备自爆和老祖同归于尽的时候南峥兄就出来爆锤老祖的狗头  
南峥说子青的灵魂还没有消散，但是掉到某个小世界中  
师兄就跑过去找  
然后和小小的子青卿卿我我  
（其实也就相当于子青和师兄的位置互换，但是师兄也因此更加像一个人吧）


	3. 刀剑新设定

本丸位于时空裂缝中，付丧神是没有办法直接出去的，出去就会被时空乱流撕碎。穿越装置只有审神者，近侍和与审神者签订灵魂契约的付丧神可以开启。  
检非违使的力量来源于有序时空被扰乱时产生的熵，他们利用熵的来使时空恢复有序。所以当付丧神和溯行军的力量很强时，时空被扰乱的程度就越高，减肥的力量就越强。  
减肥是世界规则的产物，时空有序时他们很弱甚至不能存在，时空被扰乱时出现。  
审神者可以与付丧神签订普通契约，仅提供灵力，灵力是付丧神具现化的基础，灵力的更改相当于换了一个人，记忆消失，但身体的习惯短时间内不会改变，不排除因外力而改变的可能。还可以与有着深厚羁绊的付丧神签订灵魂契约，从此与付丧神共享灵魂，可签订对象数目有限。  
本丸的验证装置在万木樱中，改变认证等同于改变本丸的所有者，外来者没有主人的同意无法进入本丸，除非强行打破结界。结界强度与审神者灵力成正相关。  
签订了灵魂契约的付丧神不会随着灵力的撤去而消失，只要审神者仍然存活，付丧神也可以一直存在，并且可以到现世中，相当于本丸的另一个审神者（两个审神者共同拥有本丸），除了不能提供灵力。


	4. 魔王与祭品

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 孤灯的俗套故事其一  
> 用这乱七八糟的文言文写是因为省时间

一日，祭品登山。忽雷电交加，风雨大作，祭品急寻避雨处，逢魔王，甚疲。祭品分以饼，见其伤，采药治之。天晴，二人分。  
后祭品遭诬，其家坐而死，祭品献祭于魔王。时祭品重病，魔王怜之，遂留于家中。祭品发誓曰：“誓要报仇。”魔王曰：“可。”授其武技，锻其体魄。其间两人渐生情愫，然顾虑颇多，终未相知。  
祭品过村，手戮不下百人，多为穷凶极恶之辈。力竭，逃至山中，为野兽所害，魔王忽现而救之，曰：“尔亏欠吾甚多，何如？”，祭品曰：“我身无长物，唯一微命，自可夺去。”魔王曰：“甚好。”遂亲吻祭品，表露心迹。自是两人再不分离，日夜相伴。


	5. 黑道老大与柔弱（？）的珠宝雕刻师

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 孤灯的俗套故事其二

一日，某帮派头目入店，欲购珠宝。见雕刻师，其形貌昳丽，心喜甚，强抢之。当是时，枪声乍起，一子弹击头目手，大惊失色，怒骂。只见老大出内室，面色不豫。头目立时免冠徒跣，头抢地而谢之。老大曰：吾人也。头目唯唯曰是而遁逃。回而望，老大俯身与雕刻师语，形貌亲昵。


	6. 孤灯与陆奥守

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 孤灯的俗套故事其三  
> 真正的个人YY

下棋  
吉行过于专注，赢了我  
怕我不高兴，有点抱歉又害怕地看着我  
我笑着问他想要什么奖励  
他愣了一下，没想到这都有奖励而不是惩罚  
我把他按在怀里亲了个天昏地暗


	7. 云耀，哨向paro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 孤灯的俗套故事其五  
> 其实这是好几年前的脑洞，看在我和它非常有缘的份上，可能会好好写

夜凌云在拦截非法运输船时发现了风耀和一大群向导，风耀护着他们凶得贼可怕，夜凌云提出帮风耀把向导送回主星，但是风耀要留下来给他们干活。  
然后风耀在一次战斗中表现出了极其优秀的控场能力，夜凌云那帮人打得那叫一个爽，于是决定请风耀来当他们的指挥官。  
结果后来夜凌云和风耀就搞上了，啪啪啪好不快活。  
再之后在一次大战中风耀为了保护其他人主动把自己交给了敌方，并且谋划接近敌方首领并用精神力杀死他。  
但是敌方首领也想到了这一点，就把风耀困在那种消耗精神力的牢笼里。  
夜凌云感觉到风耀的痛苦，让和自己的向导分离的痛苦雪上加霜，但是他也需要时间去策划干掉敌方。  
夜凌云去打的时候风耀也感觉到他来了，于是决定来个里应外合。  
这时候智障副手说拿风耀去威胁夜凌云，就把风耀带到了阵前。  
路上那一点时间让风耀抢到了宝贵的一点精神力并通过榨干自己的方式成功干掉了首领，同时夜凌云补刀搞定了其他人。  
故事结束。


	8. 螺旋圆舞曲同人 自设男主X法官

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 孤灯的俗套故事其六  
> 由于我一开始忘了法官叫什么，所以整篇东西里都非常不敬重地使用了“法官”来代替他的名字

男主知道自己穿越到了一个游戏里面，并且发现了玛格达（回到王都后）。但是男主并不想成为玛格达一样的社交皇后，他只想勤勤恳恳工作踏踏实实做人。  
想了好久男主决定抱紧法官的大腿，因为法官是这个勾心斗角的游戏里难得正直的人。  
于是男主开始努力学习并考进了法学院，毕业后去了法官手下打工。  
慢慢地男主知道了凡瑟尔的黑暗的地方，也了解了法官的愿望，作为新世纪的好青年男主比较认同法官的理想并决定帮他一把。  
搞着搞着男主就开始死心塌地了，但是凡瑟尔没有人搞过基，男主也是个怂人决定瞒着。  
男主是个很实诚的人，说了要和法官一起努力奋斗就真的努力奋斗了，法官也对他刮目相看，在几乎没人认同他的情况下竟然还能收到粉丝卖出安利，法官心想这个小伙子很有搞头。  
法官和男主疯狂熬夜697好久之后终于准备充分要改法律了，两人虽然预想到了反对但没想到反对这么厉害。虽然男主一点都不怂，心想大不了重头开始，但是法官牵绊太多，最后还是让步了。  
男主在案卷堆里抬起头，心想我这都是为了啥。第二天就病了，但是男主像自虐一样逼着自己上班，法官发现之后把他强行带回家里（不放心嘛）让他休息。男主躺了一天又不想呆着，自暴自弃决定去中洲，托玉簪把他带上一起走。  
法官追上来，先是说了他一顿，不顾自己身体balabala，又心疼他陪着他一起去了中洲，顺便表了个白。  
男主这个蜜月度得一点都不快乐。下定决心的法官没过几天就把他抓回去干活了


End file.
